1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools for pulling posts through computer paper printouts and more particularly pertains to pulling plastic posts through aligned holes of computer paper printouts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of pushing and pulling objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,461 a hook for hand hooking rugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,445 discloses an apparatus and method for replacement of file folders having fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,629 discloses the design of a crochet hook.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,189 discloses the design of a pull ring for use with post binding mechanism.
In this respect, hand tools for pulling posts through computer paper printouts according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pulling plastic posts through aligned holes of computer paper printouts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hand tools for pulling posts through computer paper printouts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.